Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording head for recording by ejecting a liquid, such as an ink, onto a recording medium and a method of manufacturing the head.
Description of the Related Art
For inkjet recording heads for recording by ejecting liquids, such as an ink, to recording media, various improvements in performance, such as an increase in image quality and an increase in speed, have been proposed. In order to perform satisfactory ejection by ejecting an ink with a high accuracy, liquid repellency treatment of the ejection port surface has been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-171121 proposes a method for improving the printing quality by partially removing the liquid-repellent layer to provide a liquid-repellent region of a liquid-repellent layer and a liquid-nonrepellent region of an ejection port-forming member on the ejection port surface. If a liquid-repellent layer is disposed on the entire surface of an ejection port-forming member to give liquid repellency, ink mist will accumulate to form an ink droplet, for example, during continuous printing, and the droplet may be drawn into the ejection port to cause non-ejection. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-171121 describes that a liquid-nonrepellent region (the region where the liquid-repellent layer is not formed) disposed on a part of the surface of the ejection port-forming member can prevent ink mist from gathering on the liquid-nonrepellent region and prevent an ink droplet from being drawn into the ejection port.